


Good to Be Home

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After a Certain Point, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Extremis (Marvel), Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff, Infertility, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Like fuck civil war, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Mpreg, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, but no smut, he crawls on the ceiling, hints at smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “When will you come home?” Peter asked once he was done giggling.“Before you two turn seven next week, I promise,” Bucky rumbled, smiling at the boy. Both of the twins smiled shyly, obviously pleased by this fact. Their birthday was the following Saturday and the whole team was putting together a party for the pair.“Alright, you two, time to sleep. Say goodnight to papa and daddy,” Tony told them. Both pups murmured their goodnights and then the phone was handed back over to the older omega.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 794
Collections: Avengers Collection





	Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menma1821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menma1821/gifts).



> Wow who knew I could whip something out so fast...I got this request 6 days ago from Menma1821 so I hope you enjoy it! It definitely took some thought and I always have a little trouble thinking of a villain but somehow Justin Hammer is just so perfect for something like this!
> 
> Just a little explanation -  
> in this universe, pups are born with a milk scent instead of immediately having their presentations at birth. The milk scent fades around 5-7 depending on the pup and their alpha/beta/omega scent. You can have tests done before then to find out what their presentation will be but most parents just wait!

“Oi, Harley James Barnes-Rogers! I see you, brush your teeth _right_ ,” Bucky called over the video chat, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the pup pout through the screen. Tony giggled softly from his place leaning against the doorframe into the bathroom, watching Harley and Peter brush their teeth. He held the phone in his hand with the camera pointed at the boys.

Both Bucky and Steve were away on an Avengers mission so that left Tony to take care of their boys. Peter was their little angel, a very unproblematic pup. He didn’t argue when it was time for bed, didn’t skimp out on brushing his teeth or fussy for bath time. The brunet was finishing up now, getting down from his stool in front of the sink.

“All done, mama. Can I talk to papa and daddy now?” Peter asked, smiling brightly to show off his clean teeth.

“Of course, baby boy. Here’s the phone, go get on your bed,” the omega purred, ruffling the pup’s curls and sending him into the adjoined bedroom with the phone. He turned back to Harley who was giving a mutinous glare in the mirror as he finished up brushing his own teeth.

The blond boy got down from the stool and made grabby hands at his mother, his scowl melting as soon as he was picked up and cuddled into the older brunet’s arms. Tony purred and carried the boy into the bedroom, setting him down next to Peter on the bed so he could get into the frame and talk to the alphas on the screen.

“Teeth?” Steve asked with a smile as soon as he saw the blond pup. Harley opened his mouth and got obnoxiously close to the camera to show his papa. “Alright, alright, silly pup.”

“You two are behavin’ for mommy, right? Just ‘cause we’re gone doesn’t mean you two can act out,” Bucky said as his face came onto the screen right next to Steve’s.

“I always behave!” Harley exclaimed, giggling when Tony started tickling him. Peter squealed when the fingers came for him next, a big grin on both of their faces.

“When will you come home?” Peter asked once he was done giggling.

“Before you two turn seven next week, I promise,” Bucky rumbled, smiling at the boy. Both of the twins smiled shyly, obviously pleased by this fact. Their birthday was the following Saturday and the whole team was putting together a party for the pair.

“Alright, you two, time to sleep. Say goodnight to papa and daddy,” Tony told them. Both pups murmured their goodnights and then the phone was handed back over to the older omega. He tucked them in and kissed their foreheads before turning the lights out and leaving the room. He made his way into his own room and shut the door.

“You look tired, doll,” Steve murmured, his brow furrowing worriedly when he saw the dark marks under his omega’s eyes.

“You know I don’t sleep well without you guys. Need my big, strong, super alphas to keep the nightmares at bay,” Tony half-heartedly joked, laying down in their nest and breathing in the combined scents of all three of them.

“Me too,” Bucky admitted reluctantly, smiling sheepishly. “Sleep better with you in my arms. You wearin’ our tags?”

“Always,” the omega told him, pulling the dog tags out from under his shirt. Both alphas rumbled through the phone, obviously pleased at this show of their claim on him.

“Love that. Love you,” Steve murmured, a sappy smile on his face as he leaned against Bucky’s shoulder.

“I love you too. Both of you,” Tony told them both, allowing himself to feel just a little sappy as he looked at his mates on the screen. He hated when they were gone on missions without him but it was rare that all three of them were needed on a mission these days. They preferred to keep one of them at home at all times to watch over the twins.

“Love you too, babydoll,” Bucky replied, rumbling softly. “Get some sleep. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“As soon as possible,” Steve pitched in.

“I don’t doubt it for a second. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, doll.”

-

A few days later, Tony startled awake. He was slightly sweaty, a little short of breath from the dream he’d been having. It wasn’t unusual for him to have nightmares, especially with his mates gone off to some other part of the world to fight.

With a soft sigh, he heaved himself out of bed and made his way out of their bedroom. He made his way down the hall, heading towards the kitchen when he heard it. He heard movement coming from the living room and then the scent of unfamiliar alpha reached his nose. Protective instincts welled up inside of him but he shoved it down before his hindbrain could make him do anything rash.

Instead, he silently backpedaled until he was in front of the twins’ door and ducked inside, shutting the door just as softly. Both of the pups were snuggled up in the bed, wrapped around each other like usual. That just confirmed that his home was under attack.

“J, you awake?” Tony asked quietly, frowning when he received no answer. Somehow, some way, they managed to power down his trusty AI. They probably wouldn’t have made it far with JARVIS on the constant prowel throughout the whole tower.

He tapped the watch he always kept on his wrist and watched it come to life before he grabbed it and pulled the technology so it covered his hand, revealing a small repulsor glove. Whatever it took to protect his pups, he’d do it.

The smell of unfamiliar alpha got closer and closer, followed by multiple pairs of footsteps. He was sorely outnumbered, he had no way to call Clint or Sam to his side, and he could only hope that he wasn’t outmatched. Not a lot could withstand his repulsors but he was still at a number disadvantage.

He powered up the repulsor and fired as soon as the door opened, taking out the first of a group of alphas. The next alpha went down quickly after him but the room was flooded after that. His pups were definitely awake now, fearful of the commotion and the whine of the repulsor that kept going off.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony growled, firing off another blast and punching another alpha when one got too close. None of the alphas answered, they just kept getting up and advancing on the omega. One of them finally managed to grab onto his arm and pulled him off balance.

They grabbed onto his other arm and his legs next as he started to kick and struggle in their grasps. The repulsor went off again and sent one of the alphas flying but he was quickly grabbed onto again by another. The glove was ripped off of his hand, cutting open his palm and stinging.

One of them hit him on the back of the head with something and he almost immediately went limp, his vision filling with black dots. He was dropped roughly to the ground and he could just see them grabbing his boys before he blacked out.

-

“Mommy. Mommy, wake up!”

“Please wake up!”

“Mom!”

Tony grunted softly and shifted, his muscles immediately flaring up with achy pains. He slowly cracked open his eyes and immediately registered that he was not in his nest at home. He was in a brightly lit cell laid out on what must be a cot. He then noticed how cold it was as he felt the goosebumps all over his body.

With another grunt, he sat up on the cot and immediately noticed his two distressed pups sitting by his legs. Peter looked like he’d been crying, his eyes lined with a puffy redness. Harley looked somewhere between angry and scared out of his mind.

“I’m right here, babies,” Tony purred soothingly, pulling both of the pups into his lap and cuddling them close. Now that he held them, he could feel the minute shivers going through each boy’s body. Dressed in their pajamas, there was nowhere near enough clothing to keep them warm in this cold, impersonal space. “Right here.”

“You wouldn’t wake up,” Peter whimpered, clinging to the front of his shirt. The pup pressed his face into it when he caught a whiff of Bucky’s scent on the fabric, taking deep, gulping breaths of the alpha scent.

“People came to see us lots of times since we woke up,” Harley told him, hiding his face in his mother’s neck. “They banged on the door when we were too close.”

“Mommy was asleep for a while then,” Tony murmured pumping out all of the soothing pheromones he could. His pups were covered in the scent of distress. “I’m sorry boys.”

“Not yer fault! They hit you really, really hard!” Peter cried, whining loudly. 

“Shhh, Petey, it’s okay. Mommy’s fine, I promise,” the omega soothed, rubbing his back and continuing a comforting trill. He went back and forth between the two boys as he tried to soothe their distress and frayed nerves.

He didn’t know how long they’d been like that before Peter and Harley finally fell asleep, completely exhausted from the stress. Tony continued to hold them and keep them as warm as he could in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

Eventually a couple faces appeared in the window that was in the door, their mouths moving but no words coming through the door. Even with the omega’s enhanced hearing, he couldn’t make out what they were saying. They disappeared from the window and the brunet growled softly, frustrated. He didn’t know where they were, who had taken them.

With his own long list of enemies, plus Steve’s and Bucky’s, there were any number of organizations or individuals who could want revenge. Their pups were a grand prize to any villain or jackass who felt slighted by the three of them.

Nearly half an hour later, the door opened up and several armed alphas stepped inside. Tony growled and bared his teeth at them before the final man stepped in, a beta. A very recognizable beta with the name Justin fucking Hammer.

“Hello, Anthony,” Justin greeted, a slimy grin on his face. The man looked a little haggard, a little weary, probably from the years in jail. Tony had heard that the man had been released on ‘good behavior’ but he figured the man wasn’t dumb enough to kidnap an Avenger from Avengers Tower.

Clearly he was wrong.

“You’ve got balls,” Tony snarled, laying his pups on the cot and standing up. His rage scent almost immediately filled up the room as he stalked towards the beta. Before any of the alphas in the room could react, he was on the beta. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, usually-brown eyes turned bright blue. “Let us go and I won’t remove them.”

“Now, now, Anthony, you know violence isn’t always the answer,” Justin choked out, gasping for breath when the omega’s hold tightened. “Don’t you care about your pups?”

The brunet looked over his shoulder and saw all of the alpha guards in the room had their guns trained on his sleeping boys. In an instant, the lightbulbs in the room all shattered and left the room in complete darkness save for the light coming in through the window in the door.

“Point your guns at my pups again and it won’t be the lightbulbs that explode next time,” the omega growled, his voice dangerously quiet. He let the beta go and watched him crumple to the ground before turning and walking back to the cot. Peter had startled awake at the sound of the shattering glass, crying quietly in his brother’s arms.

“All I want is for you to recreate the same virus that is flowing in your veins,” Justin managed to say, rubbing at the bruises that were quickly darkening on his neck. “Extremis.”

“Never. I only used it on myself so I could have the reactor safely removed.”

“But you must admit, the other benefits have been nice, hm? Younger, faster, stronger, able to bear pups for your sexy, young alphas,” the beta purred, his voice grating on Tony’s ears.

For once in his life, Justin Hammer wasn’t exactly _wrong_. He hadn’t known that the perfected serum would turn the clock back on his body, make it possible for him to conceive after years and years of substance abuse. He was thankful for it, wouldn’t have his boys without it.

“Doesn’t matter. I used it so I could survive a surgery, you’ll use it for power,” Tony growled. He picked Peter up into his arms and bounced the child lightly. “You’re alright, _bambino_ , mommy’s sorry for scaring you.”

“So sensitive. He’ll make a good omega, I bet his scent will come in any day now. I’d be happy to take him off your hands.”

“Mommy,” the pup whimpered, hiding his face in his mother’s neck.

“Do you hear something, _bambino_? All I hear is a duck. What sounds do ducks make?” Tony asked with a purr.

“Qu-Quack, quack,” the pup murmured, giggling softly when Tony mimicked the quacking sounds of a duck.

“My smart pup. Back to sleep with you,” the omega purred, setting Peter back down on the bed and smiling warmly when he curled up in his twin’s arms once more. He turned and glared fiercely at the alphas and beta. His shining blue eyes were the most visible thing in the room. “You can do anything you want but the moment you touch my pups is the moment you decide to die. I will rip you apart and leave your corpse for the crows.”

-

It was three days later when Steve and Bucky, along with Natasha, returned from their mission. They went into the tower from the helipad and went separate ways, the two super soldiers heading towards their bedroom to shower and then find their mate and pups.

It was another hour before they went down to the lab and found it dark, unused. Both of the alphas frowned slightly and made their way up to the common floor. That was empty too, no sign of their omega or the twins anywhere. 

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS finally piped up, a little slow, a little wonky-sounding. “Agent Barton, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Wilson request your presence in the briefing room.”

“We’ll be right there, J,” Bucky answered before he went back to the elevator. Steve followed on his heels and after another moment or two, the pair of alphas were entering the briefing room.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked when he saw the grim expressions on their friends’ faces.

“Tony and the boys were taken,” Clint told them after a moment, looking at Sam and Bruce briefly. “It’s been about three days now.”

The blond alpha felt his heart stop for a moment, the wind knocked out of him just from the news. He reached for a chair and sat heavily, his hand gripping Bucky’s arm as he tried to catch his breath. He almost felt like a 90-pound asthmatic again. It didn’t stop Bucky though.

“What do we know?”

“Almost nothing. They attacked in the middle of the night, went straight for the penthouse. JARVIS was shut down and everything, he still hasn’t really recovered,” Bruce told him, bringing up a holographic screen and sending it to their end of the table. “There were definite signs of a struggle in the boys’ room, repulsor blasts against the walls. One alpha dead.”

“Put up one hell of a fight,” Bucky murmured thoughtfully, looking over the data on the screen. “Hard to figure what they want. They took Tony too, so it’d be easy to assume whoever it is wants revenge on me or Stevie but they could also want his tech.”

“Let’s assume they want him to build something. They took Peter and Harley as leverage to convince him to do what they want,” Steve piped up dully, his face drawn and exhausted. “But what is it they want him to do?”

“The Extremis serum,” Bruce breathed, his eyes wide as the thought came to mind. “He’s the only person in the world with a safe, working serum in his veins.”

“I thought the serum just gave him enhanced healing and made him younger,” Bucky said with a frown on his face. The beta scientist looked vaguely uncomfortable for a moment.

“Extremis did _everything_ for Tony. Enhanced strength, speed, it made him younger, turned the clock back on his reproductive system,” Bruce explained softly, a guilty look on his face. “We’ve been running tests since before the boys were born. Seeing what he could do, if anything else developed along the way.”

“And did anything pop up?”

“Along with his enhanced healing, strength, and speed, the serum made him a technopath, for lack of a better word,” the beta told them, bringing up all of their tests on the screens. A few videos popped up as well, the recordings of all of their experimentation. “We’ve kept it to ourselves but if someone found out…”

“That has to be it then. There are always people looking to recreate the super soldier serum and Tones essentially did that, even if accidentally,” Steve said, a growl lacing his words. “We need to find them before something happens.”

“Yeah, like our omega hijacking the building he’s in with his goddamn mind and killing everyone inside,” Bucky muttered with a soft chuckle, watching a video of Tony short circuiting numerous computers ‘til they blew up. Judging by the brunet’s face, it was accidental.

-

Tony grunted softly as he looked at his broken fingers, trying his best not to whimper at the pain. Hammer’s subpar scientists were running all sorts of tests on him, trying to test his enhancements. They’d taken his blood to try and recreate the serum that way but the omega had laughed when it’d proved fruitless for them.

Only he knew how to keep the serum stable.

So instead, they tortured him under the guise of running all sorts of tests on him. They were currently testing out his healing, seeing how fast the bones in his hand could mend. He did his best to shield his pain from his pups but he knew he was doing a poor job of it. Peter always had tears in his eyes and Harley looked angry.

He shuddered as soon as he felt the serum start knitting his bones back together, his crooked fingers beginning to straighten out slowly but surely. The feeling always made him a little queasy, still unused to the feeling after so many years.

“If you just gave me the serum, you wouldn’t have to go through this,” Justin purred, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked down at the hurting omega. Tony looked up at him, glaring as he spat in the beta’s face. He heard two little gasps followed by muffled giggles coming from his pups.

Hammer snarled warningly in their direction as he wiped the spit from his face, but it lacked authority. He wasn’t the pups’ alpha or omega so neither of the boys were cowed. Tony sent a beaming smile in the twins’ direction which only encouraged them to giggle louder.

“You little brats,” the beta man growled, his fists clenched. “Fine. You won’t give me the serum, guess I’ll just give one of your pups a gift.”

And then Justin was grabbing Peter’s wrist before anyone could really react, dragging the boy out of the room just as Tony slammed into the closed with a furious snarl. He banged his fist against the door, leaving a dent in it as he snarled and yowled for his pup.

“M-Mommy, what’re they gonna do to Petey?” Harley whimpered, eyes wide and filled with tears as he looked at the door.

“Nothing, baby boy. We’re getting out of here, no more waiting on daddy and papa,” the omega growled darkly, taking a step back before landing a solid kick on the dented part of the door. The metal gave a groan under the assault.

The brunet got more and more agitated the longer it took to break the door open with his fists and feet. He slammed his fist into the door again and grinned when he finally felt the hinges starting to give way. He landed another harsh kick and cheered when the door finally fell down, startling the guards outside.

“You’re all dead,” Tony snarled, lunging at the two alphas and starting to punch their lights out. He didn’t stop until both were unconscious and bloody in the face. The brunet wiped the blood off of his hands with their shirts before holding his hand out for Harley. “Come on, _bambino_ , we have to go find your brother.”

Harley nodded his head and ran into his mother’s arms, wrapping his arms around him when he was picked up. The omega carried the boy through the halls as he continuously scented the air for Peter’s distressed scent.

He followed the scent to the labs and tried to ignore the sense of dread he felt in his stomach as he got closer and closer. He was already planning on at least maiming every person in the building but if they hurt either of his babies…

There would be hell to pay.

Tony pushed open one of the lab doors and found the place empty save for his baby boy laid out on a table crying. The pup gave a shrill whine that was filled to the brim with distress and the omega was by his side in an instant. He set Harley down next to his brother and let the pup scent over him, trying to calm him down with his familiar presence.

“Shhh, Peter baby, mommy and brother are right here,” Tony crooned to the boy, running a hand through his soft, chestnut curls.

“M-M-Mommy,” Peter sobbed, reaching his arms up and settling slightly when the older brunet took him into his arms. The pup purred weakly as he breathed in his mama’s scent, seeking out comfort from the scent glands in his neck.

“Let’s go, puppies, I bet our alphas miss us,” Tony murmured, walking over to one of the computers and hacking in with barely a thought. He downloaded whatever information he needed and then sent his coordinates off to his team. It would only be a short while before his mates showed up.

He picked up Harley and carried both boys out of the lab. Bringing up the building plans he’d downloaded into his head, he followed the path until he’d neared the exit. That’s when he was finally stopped by Hammer and his goons.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to leave, Anthony.”

“Funny, I don’t remember asking. Step out of the way, Hammer, you’re out of your league,” Tony growled, tightening his hold on his pups as he scowled at the beta man.

“And yet I don’t feel that way. You’re clearly outnumbered, you can’t fight with your arms full. Perhaps you should just leave the pups here,” Justin suggested, a slimy grin spreading across his face.

“His arms might be full but ours aren’t,” Steve growled from behind. Tony grinned as he watched Hammer’s face drain of blood.

“Happy late birthday, boys,” Bucky rumbled, sparing a soft smile for the trio before he turned his attention back to Hammer. His eyes shaded red as he snarled lowly at him, teeth bared and threatening.

“I-I was just kidding around! I never meant any harm! Tell them, Anthony,” Hammer pleaded as he looked at Tony.

“Get him,” Tony growled, strutting passed the whole group and leaving the building. He smiled when he saw Nat, Clint, Bruce, and Sam standing by the quinjet. “Miss us?”

“You have no idea,” Nat said with a grin, walking over and taking Harley into her arms. She nuzzled the pup and her smile softened when the boy nuzzled her happily, laying his head on her shoulder. “Poor things. They’re exhausted.”

“It’s been a long week,” Tony agreed, smiling sadly as he looked at his boys. They all got onto the quinjet and waited for Steve and Bucky to return.

-

Tony hummed softly as he tucked Peter and Harley into their bed, wrapping them up in a couple blankets from his own nest to keep them calm during the night. The familiar scents of home should keep the nightmares at bay but he’d rather be safe than sorry.

Both of the pups were already asleep, wrapped around each other for comfort. Peter had his thumb in his mouth, a nasty habit that only came back in times of stress. The omega could let it slide just this once. He pressed kisses to their heads and murmured a soft goodnight before leaving the room.

He found his way into his own bedroom, smiling at the alphas that were crowded into the nest on top of their bed. He hurried towards them and crawled in, sprawling on top of the large expanse of super soldier underneath him. Both of the alphas chuckled and curled around the brunet.

“We need to have a talk about the serum,” Steve murmured as he pressed kisses into Tony’s neck. He trailed down to his shoulder and nipped softly.

“Ah. Bruce ratted me out?” Tony asked quietly, tilting his head to give the blond more room.

“Oh yeah he did,” Bucky answered with a grin on his face, rubbing his metal hand up and down his mate’s flank. “Should’ve told us, doll.”

“I didn’t want you to worry or anything, you two always over worry,” the omega told them, shifting slightly and pressing himself even further into his mates.

“Were you ever gonna tell us you couldn’t have kids?” Steve asked, voice soft and unaccusing. The omega was quiet for a few moments, hesitant in answering.

“When it came up, I would’ve told you. After the serum, when I found out I was pregnant, I was relieved because I thought I wouldn’t have to,” the brunet explained, closing his eyes and hiding his face against the blond.

“We wouldn’t’ve minded, Tones. We could’ve adopted or found a surrogate.”

“I know. You two are great like that, but it was… I don’t know. Embarrassing. My instincts scream at me to give you two pups and I couldn’t.”

Despite the rather serious conversation they were having, the omega felt a hand trailing down towards his ass to give a squeeze. He felt Bucky move closer and kissed behind his ear.

“What do your instincts say now, pretty omega?” Bucky rumbled, pressing another kiss to the tanned skin. Tony shivered and arched into the alpha’s touch which pressed the front of his body against Steve.

“That my alphas were gone far too long and need to make it up to me,” Tony teased, a grin spreading across his face as he purred loudly.

“You two are insatiable. We were talking,” Steve complained, though that didn’t stop him from running his hands over the front of his mate’s body.

“And now we’re putting the talk on hold. Think with yer knot, Stevie,” Bucky told him, sitting up and leaning over their omega to press a deep kiss to the other man’s lips. Steve hummed contently and shut up after that.

Tony grinned as he watched the alphas kiss, feeling his body starting to warm up. Damn it was good to be home.

-

“I have no words. I, for once in my life, am at a loss for words.”

“You said they took him to a lab?”

“Yeah. I’d had no idea if they’d done anything but now…” Tony trailed off, looking at the child sticking to the ceiling. Peter was on all fours crawling across the ceiling of the living room, a big grin on his face as he did so.

“Well, if you convince him to come down, I’ll run some tests,” Bruce said tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face. The beta shook his head slightly and left, leaving Tony to stare up at his 7-year-old pup. It’d been about a month since they’d been kidnapped by Hammer and the boy hadn’t presented any worrying signs so Tony had forgotten the whole ordeal.

Until now.

“ _Bambino_ , can you come down now? Come cuddle with mommy,” Tony crooned, holding his arms out to the pup. Peter looked at him before he burst out in giggles and shook his head.

“No, mommy!”

“Please, Petey?”

Peter giggled again and continued to crawl on the ceiling. He eventually crawled his way out of the living room, laughing as Tony went after him. The pair of brunets made their way all around the common floor, the omega trying to coax the pup down.

“J, see if you can convince Buck or Steve to come help,” Tony requested with a huff, crossing his hands over his chest.

“Of course, sir.”

A few moments later, Bucky came out of the elevator looking vaguely confused. His eyes widened when he looked up at Peter on the ceiling, the boy now just crouching instead of crawling. The pup was beginning to look tired and looking at the clock, the alpha realized it was close to nap time.

“Do I even wanna know?”

“Just help me get him down.”

Bucky sighed and walked over so he was standing under the pup, who was now looking at his daddy and blinking blearily. The alpha chuckled softly and held his arms up, wiggling his fingers and rumbling loudly.

Peter reached his arms out to the large brunet, giving a big yawn before suddenly unsticking and falling into his daddy’s arms. The alpha caught him easily, turning him over and letting the boy rest his head against his chest.

“Nap time, lil spider,” Bucky murmured, kissing the top of his head and giving his omega a triumphant grin. His grin faltered slightly as the scent of sleepy alpha reached his nose, eyes widening as he looked at the pup in his arms. “Tones, do you smell it?”

“Aw, I liked his milk scent,” Tony complained quietly, walking over and kissing his pup’s cheek. Indeed, the pup’s milk scent was starting to fade to let in his presentation scent.

“Bucky, Tony! Harley’s got his scent!” Steve exclaimed as soon as the elevator doors opened, running out with Harley in his arms. Unlike his twin, the blond pup was wide awake and had a defiant look on his face. The scent of fussy omega joined the room and Bucky and Tony both softened as they looked over their pups.

“Shh, Steve, Petey’s falling asleep,” Tony murmured, a big smile on his face as he took Harley into his own arms and nuzzled the boy. Harley squirmed slightly before settling against his mommy’s chest with a sigh.

Now it was good to be home.


End file.
